I'm Better Off On My Own
by P. Fishies
Summary: If she had listened to me, this would have never happened! Due to tons of cool reviews, this is not a oneshot anymore. SatoshixRisa. NOW COMPLETE!
1. I'm Better Off On My Own

**A/N:** Woke up at 8:30 on a Saturday morning and wrote this. I know it's depressing, but if I could have some feedback, that would be awesome.

* * *

I'm Better Off On My Own

I never really understood Risa Harada. How could someone be so... ditzy and... slow, yet still get A's in all of her classes? How could someone like that fall in love with a thief; a criminal; a pervert! How could she be so in love with someone that barely knew who she was; what she was like? How could she even take that chance to love?

I, for one, never have. I was too afraid. I had good reasons to be afraid too! What with Krad and all being locked up inside me, triggered by any emotion that I felt...

She was stupid. Why did I even let her in? I told her so many times. So many...

_I'm better off on my own. Stay away._

Why didn't she listen? If she had, none of this would have ever happened! She was stupid. _I_ was stupid...

And why did she start of the conversation like that! One day, a year or so after Dark disappeared and I returned to my old school, she just comes walking up to me and says:

"Good morning, Hiwatari-san!" With a smile on her round cheeks and all. It was... different, therefore, I stared at her. She just continued talking. "How are you today?"

I blinked and, with the shrug of one shoulder, I turned to walk off to class, but she followed me. Well, that's what I get for being in her class.

"Eh? H-hey! I was talking to you!" She ran up behind me and I was forced to walk quicker. She kept up. Damn that girl... "Hello? Anyone there?"

I glared at her as a response. She glared right back. I rolled my eyes, wanting nothing else than to just sprint, full speed, out of the school building and perhaps into another country. As I almost engrossed myself in the hallway in front of me, Risa sighed heavily and grabbed my arm, causing me to stop. I froze, a strange chill covering the part where her hand touched my arm. I didn't really like human contact all that much.

"Hiwatari-san, hold on," Risa said, a little out of breath. "I need... to talk to you."

"What is it?" I asked coolly, wishing she would let me go.

"Daisuke... he told me about Krad." I stiffened, then took a step forward, ready to leave the conversation. Her grip tightened and I stayed. Even though I could have easily overpowered her.

Daisuke had obviously spilled everything. Damn him... but she knew it all. About Krad and his triggers, what my life was really like, what really happened that night when I saved her from falling off of the roof.

I was embarrassed about the last one and had to look away at a locker so she wouldn't see my pinkish face.

She told me about my distance, and how she felt bad about my 'circumstance'. I didn't like her pity. She also found out about my father, which really pissed me off. She said that she wished she could have done something... good; something worthwhile to help me with my problems. I stopped her there before she could continue.

"No," I said quietly. She stared at me and I sighed. I took my glasses off and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Helping someone with their problems is something close to friendship."

"So?" she asked. "What is that supposed to mean?" I looked at her, for maybe the first time in my life, showing her my pain. It wasn't all the pain; I couldn't let her see that. It was just a small hint of what my life was like. Her eyes grew big and she stepped back, releasing my arm.

"You do not want to be friends with me," I explained, seemingly towering over her. "It would do nothing for you. Or my... 'circumstance' for that matter." She could only stare at me as the bell ran, signaling that class was about to start. I turned, without saying a word, and walked down the hallway.

* * *

Now, after that first day, I thought it would all be over. A part of me was fine. If she didn't come near me, then Krad wouldn't come out. And everything was fine if Krad didn't come out. But, apparently, she didn't listen to me.

Why couldn't she just listen? For once in her stupid, selfish life. If she had just listened... just once...

But no! She came up to me the very next day and said:

"Good morning, Hiwatari-kun!" I cringed at the use of my name with the suffix -kun. She saw this and giggled, sending an odd chill throughout my body. "I had a feeling you would cringe like that. Did you sleep well last night?"

I decided to ignore her, shrugging one shoulder as I always do and continue walking towards my first period class, which, sadly, was also her first period class.

So I was followed... again... and again... and again... and again... and again... _and again_. She never stopped! Every single morning it would be the same thing.

"Good morning, Hiwatari-kun! How are you today?"

No matter how many times I glared, no matter how many times I ignored, no matter how many times I refused to talk, she would always say it.

"Good morning, Hiwatari-kun! How are you today?"

She said other things too like 'hi' or 'the homework last night sucked' or 'I hardly got any sleep last night'. Blah, blah, blah. She rambles, did you know that? Honest to god, she rambles. Like no end would ever come. I remember once, even in between classes, she had an entire 'conversation' with me about the school's lunch food. How it all was inedible or something.

Whenever I would 'meet up with her' a few blocks before the school entrance, she'd have to yell at me to wait up because I was already far ahead of her. Although I knew she had called me, I ignored her. But she would always manage to catch up with me somehow.

Every single day, she'd talk to me. Every. Single. Day.

It was _so_... nice. It was annoying at first, but, after a couple months or so, I began to get used to it. Unconsciously, I would slow down when she called my name. Once, I really stopped and waited. Never did it again, but I did once. Instead of ignoring her, I found myself _listening_ to her. Sometimes, I would shrug one shoulder, or make a face, agreeing or disagreeing with something she said. I supposed that I just got used to it, but... I was actually _paying attention_ to what she was saying, as stupid and random as it was.

Then... I broke. Not in a bad way, mind you. Just... I don't know how to describe it. It was alright, I suppose, just... I don't know.

* * *

"Good morning, Hiwatari-kun!" Risa said, catching up with me as we walked to school together. "How are you today?"

I shrugged. "I'm alright. A bit tired." She grinned.

Now, when I say grinned, I mean grinned. Her smile grew so it was nearly touching her ears! Her eyes were huge! And her dimples... they were so _deep_. And her cheeks went pink. I expected her to shoot off into the air like a rocket or something.

I looked at her, questioningly, but she merely waved it away and began talking about beaches. Throughout the entire day, she seemed to be in an exceptionably good mood. It bugged me that she wouldn't tell me why. I almost exploded at the end of the day.

"What are you so happy about?" I demanded as she came out of the school. Her face grew into the same face she had that morning, and she shrugged. She could have been floating on a cloud for God's sake! "What! What is so funny!"

"Th-this is the first time you've said more than two words to me!" she burst, like she couldn't keep it in any longer. "I mean, other than the first day, but really!"

"Harada-san."

"Hiwatari-kun, I was beginning to think that you would never talk to me, and I suppose now you won't because I'm making such a fool of myself-"

"Harada-san."

"-but then you just talked! And it was like I accomplished something! And there was an actual emotion in your tone!"

"_Harada-san_."

"It was short and quick-lived, but it was there! And I'm so, so happy that you actually-"

"_Risa_!" I grabbed her shoulder and put a hand on her mouth. She shut up. I looked her straight in the eyes for probably a minute, then let her go. "Thank you."

After that, I was confused. I mean... if I had shown emotion, like Risa said, then why hadn't Krad come out?

I should have stopped talking to her right then and there. Just stopped. I should have moved to another school again and changed my name. I should have moved to... China. Or America. I should have just left. If I had, this would have never happened. If I had... I would have never... ever... done what I did.

But I did. And... I don't want to say that I regret it, but... I regret what happened after I did...

God damnit, why didn't she just ignore me! Why couldn't she just go away! Stupid, foolish girl... stupid, foolish me... stupid, foolish heart...

* * *

"I'm beginning to like it when you smile," Risa told me one afternoon as we were headed out of the High School doors.

I shrugged, yawning. It was Friday and I was ready for the weekend. "It's not weird or anything?"

She shook her head. "Not at all. Well... at first it was different, but it's nice now."

I jumped down the last couple steps that were in front of the school, then turned and smiled at her. I purposefully did this because whenever I did, she would stop whatever she was doing and do something stupid or clumsy. It was funny. I enjoyed watching her screw up. This time, she stopped walking and tripped over her own two feet.

For a fleeting second, I was... scared. Or... something along those lines. I reached out, dropping my schoolbag, and put my hands on her hips. I lifted her as her head came falling towards me, and swung her and swung her around until she was safely on the ground. My arms wrapped around her waist because I could feel her stumbling. Somehow, her arms had ended up gripping my shoulders.

Then I laughed. I couldn't help it, really. She had looked so funny when she was falling. Just the fact that she tripped made me snigger. She hit my chest with her fist, a bit angered.

"D-don't... d-do th-that!" She spat, her voice a bit shaky.

"But it was funny..." I said, allowing myself to continue laughing. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. But..." I snorted. Risa glared at me, but I could only laugh. Sooner or later, she loosened up and smiled. Finally, after quite some time, she laughed too. We spent about five minutes just laughing about nothing. I know, we were stupid. I personally thought that we looked drunk or something.

I sighed, exhaling a 'woo' and smiled at her. She smiled back at me.

It was then that we noticed our position. I cleared my throat, backing away. I felt my face heat up and I avoided her gaze. "Anyway..." there was really nothing else to say, so I looked around. I turned and picked up my schoolbag in one hand and Risa's in the other.

"Satoshi..."

I turned to face her, about to ask why she had used my first name, but was silenced. She kissed me. I dropped the school bags.

It was simple, her lips brushing against mine, and it ended almost as soon as it began But, still. Risa Harada kissed me. As a burst of energy flowed throughout my body, I found myself staring at her. My mouth was hanging open, my lips tingling. This time, she avoided my gaze.

"S-sorry," she stammered, quickly fixing her hair. "I-I... th-that was... out of line... umm..." she spotted her bag and reached for it in hopes of running off. I reached out, not fully aware of what I was doing, and held her elbow. She straightened, but still refused to look at me.

"Risa..." I breathed, cupping the one side of her face with my hand. I stroked her cheek, fingering her hair. She looked up at me and I found myself... melting. I completely lost thought of where I was, who I was, what I was supposed to be doing. All I saw, all I knew... was her. And it was as if I completely gave in.

But I should have expected it all. I hadn't really thought about it lately because... well... it just never came up. It was as if he finally went away; I was finally free. But I'm never free.

There was a sudden burst of excruciating pain in my head and I stepped back, yelping. My hands were removed from Risa's face to my own. Without realizing it, I threw off my glasses. I could feel myself losing control as a loud voice echoed in my mind.

_There it is! There's the opening!_

I hunched over, feeling a numb-like pain in my back. I heard my shirt ripping and I gasped. "No..."

_Yes, my dear boy. Yes._

There was an evil laugh that sent chills up my spine, and I blacked out. The familiar, haunting setting of being tossed into a dark chamber came to my eyes and I cursed. I could still see what was going on from my eye-view... but I was no longer in control. Krad had taken over.

"Oh, how I have waited!" His mouth twisted into a smirk and he stretched. I felt our body being lifted off of the ground as he shot off into the air. "Ha ha! See this, Satoshi boy? This is what I have wanted for _months_." Sooner or later, after much chilling laughter, we were back on the ground. "Do you have any idea how much I've plotted, waited, _wanted_ for this moment? You were pretty much n control, but I knew. I knew this one would knock you out."

_Risa..._

I myself stood in the chamber and ran to the door. "Touch one hair on her head and I swear to God, I'll-"

"Don't you talk to me like that, boy," Krad said harshly. "You can barely stay on your own two feet."

I kicked the door, rattling the bars in hopes of breaking out. "Krad!"

"Why so distraught, Satoshi boy?" Krad asked, his eyes still lingering on a confused and terrified Risa. "I'll take good care of her. After all... she was the one that brought me back."

"No!" I shouted, kicking, punching, pushing, and pulling on the doors of the chamber. "Don't, Krad! Don't!"

Krad was silent, but I could hear the low chuckle coming. Softly at first, then rising into a great roar of laughter... at me. "Satoshi... are you _begging_ me?"

"Shut up!" The sad truth was... yes. I was begging. I never begged and nor did I want to, but... what good is pride when a friend, or loved one, is in danger?

"W-where's Satoshi?" Risa's voice sounded in my ears and my stomach plummeted. Krad turned to her.

"Gone, my dear," he replied with a shrug. "But you really shouldn't care about him..."

"Bring him back," Risa ordered.

Krad was amused. "Excuse me?"

"I said, bring him back!" Risa said, louder and more firmly.

"Risa, run!" I yelled. "Run! You don't know what he can do!" Nothing happened and my throat began to hurt. "God damnit, Risa, run!"

Krad sighed, annoyed. "Hush now, boy. She can't hear you."

"He's saying something, isn't he?" Risa questioned. "You've been talking to yourself for at least five minutes. But it's him. He's in there, isn't he?"

Krad took a step closer and I felt the acidic anger rise. "And that is where he shall remain."

The next few moments were a blur to me. All I could remember was the anger becoming too much to handle. The next thing I knew, I heard Krad cursing and screaming. There was pain... and agony... then I was back in my own body. Cold sweat dripped down my face as I heard Krad still yelling.

_Hear me well, boy, I will be back! I'll find an opening again! And when I do... I'll kill you! Hear me, Satoshi? I'll kill you!_

I swallowed as the pain began to subside and gasped for air. Risa was staring at me, I knew. I could feel her gaze... but I was not going to look at her. Not yet.

"Risa," I said, my voice raspy. I heard her step forward to help me, but I shook my head. "No. Don't." She stopped. "I can no longer feel attached to you, and you can no longer feel attached to me." I stood, with much effort, and looked her in the eyes. There was so much pain... I should have been used to it by then. Hurting everyone I met, I mean. Why would she be any different? "I'm sorry, Risa. For everything. Please... just this once... listen to me, and... go home."

"Satoshi..." Tears were falling out of her eyes and down her face. I had to look away. Before anything else could happen, I walked off. This time, Risa did not follow me.

* * *

I do not answer the door. I do not answer the phone. All I do is sleep and work. I can not even say that I live because I have never felt so dead in my life. I wake up every morning around the time I used to. I shower and put clean clothes on. Normally, after that, I would go to school, but I no longer attend High School. My computer is my school. I take online courses and e-mail the police with instructions whenever they say that something's wrong. I have not left the house in a long time. I barely even leave my room. The only time I really do is when I shower or have to go to the bathroom. When I run out of food, I go to the market, but it is a very brief trip.

I can not allow myself such luxuries.

It's sad how accustomed I've grown to being on my own. My own house is something strange to me because I stay in my room so much. More than once, I've gotten lost on my way to the market. Even my voice is strange to me. I do not talk to anyone and no one talks to me. It's been almost a year since I've started living like this. If you could call it living, that is.

I still hear her sometimes. In my dreams, or when I'm all alone in my room. I wake up every morning and wait for the enthusiastic call of my name. But it never comes. And every time it never comes, I feel that lump in my throat and that tear in my eye. Once I finish my online courses, I still wait to hear her giggle, like she did with friends when I would meet her after our school day. But, of course, I never hear that either.

I think about her constantly. What is she doing now? How is her school work going? What are her goals? Does she eat the school's lunch still? The one that I most commonly wonder is... has she found someone else? I'm stuck with the 'would have' and 'could have' and 'should have' memories. I have lost count of how many times I say 'if' in one day. If this or if that... it hurts.

I used to tell her that I was better off on my own; better off without her. I come to the conclusion, at the end of every bleak day, that _she_ is better off without _me_. I used to think that _I_ was... but I'm not.

And, I know now, that I never will be.

The End

* * *

**A/N:** ... what did you guys think?


	2. Two Years

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DN Angel

**A/N:** Ok, so I got so many reviews for this story, I'm continuing it. It's not going to be a really long story, but perhaps three-five chapters. Just a little something of my own. A small challenge for me. Hope you guys like it!

* * *

Chapter 2: Two Years 

Two years. That's not too terribly long, is it? When you think about it in terms of seasons (two springs, two summers, two autums, two winters), it's not that long at all. I think about how much time has went by, and all I can do is shake my head. It hasn't been two years. It's been longer, hasn't it? It's been much longer.

I still hear his voice, in the back of my head. It's weaker now, but he still lives to torture me. Every day, once my schoolwork is done, I'll hear him say,

_Hiwatari-kun! Hiwatari-kun!_ A cruel laugh will fill my ears, and a numb-like pain will dull my senses. _Ah, my dear boy, still thinking of her?_

Two years. Technically, it's been two years. Normally, in that time period, nothing big changes. Yes, people mature and new friends are met, but nothing too drastic comes in two years... right? Well, my hair is a little less kept because I cut it myself, but that's not too bad. That's not what I'm talking about either. In the time period of two years, people... people still think of other people, right? I mean...

_Oh, Hiwatari-kun, good morning! Ha! Don't tell me you weren't thinking of her, Satoshi boy..._

But it's been more than two years. More things have happened. More things fly by. So really... in more than two years... people can not still think of other people. They move on with their life... don't they?

* * *

_Hiwatari-kun... I... I've found someone else! I'm so sorry..._ More evil laughter echoed, and I stood rigid. 

Another day had gone by before, another night I had layed silent, thinking, wishing. Another morning I had awoken to something that wasn't there. All I did was shave my beard, and Krad had to find some damned thing to do to make my life hell. I cursed when I saw the cut on my finger. I hadn't been paying attention when he sprang that one on me.

_Oh, the poor boy is bleeding..._

"Shut up," I growled. I could feel his anger with me, but he was becoming tired. It was a nice feeling, being more in control than he was after so many years of... well, not being in control. But I knew I had to stay careful. I had memories to remind me of that. "Say one more thing to taunt me, so help me god..."

_Aw, are you going to cut yourself again?_

If he were human, I would have castrated him by now. Then, I'd pay for his plastic surgery just so I could castrate him again.

"The only reason that happened was because you tried to take over," I said slowly. "And I was making my dinner. I do _not_ cut myself."

_But it left such a nice scar. I was down for weeks after that, Satoshi..._

"I will _not_ attempt suicide just to have you take over my body," I said, menicangly. "Now shut up and leave me alone." I heard Krad mumble a few foul words, but he stopped. Finally. I noticed the blood in my sink and scowled. It took me another five minutes to clean that mess up, bandage up my finger, and get dressed. As I quickly combed my hair, I caught sight of my scar. A shiver went down my spine, but I ignored it.

As if I were in a dream, I walked down my stairs and opened the cupboard to get my breakfast. Sadly, there was almost nothing left. I heaved a sigh and pinched the bridge of my nose. I would have to go to the store. Which, mind you, wasn't a problem. It was just... awkward. Well, it's as if I don't exist... and to the entire world, I know I don't. I... I don't know. I suppose I just dislike the idea of going out because I could... you know, accidentally see someone I know. It was the weekend after all, and aquaintances from school could still be lurking around anywhere. Even though it was pretty early.

I slipped on my shoes, made a mental note of what I needed, grabbed some money from a drawer, and headed out. When I stepped from the porch, it was as if I has awoken from my dream, only to step into another dream. There was... sunlight. I was puzzled, for the past couple of weeks had been freezing cold. Winter was just ending anyway. Yet, when I stood in the yard, I found that I didn't even neat a jacket. For a fleeting second, I felt...

_Oh, Hiwatari-kun, look at the clouds!_

My hand balled into a fist, and I strode down the street. Damn Krad. Damn him to hell.

I found myself looking at all the different types of people walking by. Old men and young girls, laughing and running in the warm weather. I heard dogs barking and I saw little boys chasing after birds. Everything was so serene and peaceful. It was so... _unreal_. This couldn't possibly be my world. Not the world that I inhabbited. I felt a small, stinging pain in my one leg, and I looked down to see a frisbee.

"Hey, mister!" someone shouted. "Can you throw that over here?" I blinked at the child that had thrown the object off its course. It took my a moment to realize that I was supposed to move. Without thinking, I picked it up and threw it back. It gently flew through the air before the one boy jumped up and grabbed it. "Thanks, mister!" The two resumed playing, but I could only stand there.

When I continued on my way, I felt something... strange inside me. I hadn't thrown a frisbee before. Almost never in my life. I was always the kid that observed others. And... I don't know. When I threw that frisbee... it felt good; I could literally feel adrenaline rushing through my veins. And all I had done was throw a toy. Weird...

The trip to the store was quick, and I almost wanted to stay longer. Before I knew it, I was headed back home just the way I had come. Some of the children had left, but most of them remained. Unwilling to go back into my house for another two months of despair, I took an unexpected turn down into the park. I breathed in the air and felt... calm. Couples walked by, hand in hand, and I saw a mother with her child. There were some college males playing soccer, and little girls watching old men play checkers. Cliche as it was, I had never felt so at peace with myself. For a moment, all my worried dissapeared.

Then I bumped into something. I myself didn't stumble, but the young woman who I had bumped into did. I saw her fall to my one side, dropping her purse along the way. Oddly enough, all I could do was stare. For some unbeknownst reason, I couldn't find myself able to move. She huffed, and got to her knees. Her back was facing me, and I felt a special pang in my stomach. She had brown hair.

"You know," she said, trying not to seem embarassed. "You could appologize for bumping into me. Just a thought."

Right... right, I had to appologize and help her up. Without saying anything, I bent over and held out my free hand; I held it out over her shoulder. She glanced at it, debating on whether or not she would accept the help. Acting reluctant, she took my hand and stood.

So warm... I thought as I watched her. There was something pulling me towards her, and I didn't know what it was. I didn't... I couldn't let go of her hand. When she was about to let hers fall from mine, I squeezed harder. She froze in fright, and I was almost amused. She hadn't seen my face yet. But the question was, was she supposed to?

"U-umm..." Slowly... ever so slowly, she turned around.

Technically, it's been two years. In two years, wouldn't you forget someone's facial features? Wouldn't you forget their hair color, or their eye color, or whether they had glasses or not? You would, wouldn't you? I had forgotten, that was obvious. But when I saw her face, everything came rushing back so fast, I could barely stay standing. If it weren't for her hand (which I was treating like my last grip onto life itself), I would have fallen over.

Two years... and I saw her again.

* * *

**A/N:** So tell me what you guys think! Nay or yay?


	3. Hey

**A/N:** Thanks for all your reviews! I LOVE reviews, in case you haven't noticed, and it helps me write better, I suppose, so... review this chapter for me please:) Not to sound annoying or anything. You don't have to if you really don't want to...

* * *

Chapter 3

We were staring at each other.

There were certain things running through my mind that I found I couldn't say. I was frustrated, but I couldn't grumble. I was surprised, but I couldn't say hello. I was... somewhat relieved, but I was unable to tell her things I had dreamt about saying. And somewhere, in the back of my mind, I didn't want to.

She stood rigid for the longest time, probably thinking that if she moved, she would ruin something. Her eyes, which seemed a little duller, slowly began to fill with something inexplicable. My breathing suddenly skipped and I had to cough. Although I moved my arm and my head, she stayed still. I coughed and wiped the wetness from my eyes, then tried to say something. My mouth failed to open.

Slowly, as if we were trapped in a different world, she reached up and took the glasses away from my face. I blinked several times before the world returned to normal speed. I realized that I was holding her hand, and I forced myself to let it go. I didn't like the empty feeling it left.

"Hey," she said.

"... Hey..." I replied.

It was odd how neither of our voices trembled, and we just treated each other like... like friends. My eyes fell to my glasses in her hand. I decided not to ask for them, because I saw the scratches on the palms of her hands. I scowled at myself.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

Confused, she looked at her hands. Although part of her hands were red with blood, her lips curled into a small, soft smile. My heart skipped a beat, and something inside me rustled awake. I quickly reached into my pocket and pulled out a handkercheif. I offered it to her, but she simply laughed. It was just a small laugh... but I had missed it. Hearing it again was kind of like the sun coming out after a long thunderstorm. It made one feel... what was that emotion again?

"You always were so polite," she said, taking it with a toss of her hair. She playfully stuck her tongue out at me. "Thanks."

Oh, right. Happy.

Noticing that she still had my glasses, her face flushed a deep red.

_Cute,_ I thought to myself.

She quickly shoved the glasses back in my hands and looked away. As she dabbed at her hands, I watched her. Her skin was still flawless as ever, but there was something about the bags under her eyes that caught my attention. She looked older too, as her hair fell over her cheek. It was different to see her in casual clothes as well. Normally, I would see her in the school's uniform, but I liked how she looked when she wasn't trying to impress anyone. She glanced at me, but distracted herself with cleaning her hands.

My mouth opened and closed, trying to start a conversation. "H... Ah... How have you been?"

She went rigid for only a few seconds before she finished her hand work and looked at me. She took a breath and shrugged. "Not horrible, I guess."

I probably hadn't been good at concealing my emotions because she looked worried at my pained face.

"Don't worry," she said quickly. "I've just been tired lately. You know... school stuff."

I nodded. "I understand."

She scowled and opened her mouth to say something. She decided against it, however, but looked me up and down. She saw my groceries, noticed my attire (sweat pants and a t-shirt), and, finally, her eyes rested on my hair. I sighed inwardly, expecting what was to come. Of all people, she would be the one to comment on my _hair_ after so long.

Yet Risa never failed to amaze me.

"Doing anything today?" she asked, looking hopeful.

School work, making sure Krad didn't tempt me to commit suicide, trying not to get frustrated with the police for being such dumb asses, eating a few meals alone, and going to bed early only to get up early and do the same thing the next day.

I took a deep breath. "No. Not really. Why ask?"

"Want to get a cup of coffee with me?" she suggested. "I was planning on going alone, but..." A small smile appeared again. "I would like it if you joined me."

* * *

I didn't accept the offer. I couldn't. I just... I just couldn't.

I ran. Dropped my groceries and ran. I felt something pushing from the back of my mind, and instantly I knew what was going on. My one eye had perfect vision without my glasses on, and the other was still fuzzy. I had seen that sign many times before, when I was in the house alone, and it had almost disappeared. Almost. Krad was still inside of me, just as he always would be. And he was trying to get out. Leave it to him to try and hurt the one damned thing that actually matters in my life.

I knew she hated me. I know that she probably still does. It's a common-known fact by half of the world by now. Me running away after such a polite invitation only made me more of a... well, pathetic bastard is the term I normally use. She probably wouldn't approve of that name. Knowing Risa, she'd frown and begin listing off all the things that were 'good' about me, my personality, my life...

God. Why is it that every time I'm with her (or _was_ with her), every little thing wrong in my life was... _right_?

I laughed dryling and shook my head at myself. My doors were locked, and I stood in front of the bathroom mirror. Sure enough, one eye was blue, and the other was a light golden color. A frown appeared on my own face.

_Aw, what's the matter, Satoshi boy? I think it's a handsome look. Now if we can make the other one gold..._

"Shut up," I hissed, wanting more than anything to punch him. Or better yet, we could have gone all out and done a gang rumble. With knives and belts and brass knuckles.

There was a low laugh. _But Satoshi, she was _smiling_ at you..._

"_Shut._ _Up_." I put more emphasis in my words, but it did nothing. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to make him go away. No good.

_You should have known I'd be back,_ he said, becoming serious. _She will never leave your mind, and because of that, there will_ always_ be an opening._

"**Shut up**!" I bellowed, suddenly cracking. I hadn't lost my temper at Krad in a long time, and this was somewhat new to me. My hands were balled into fists and my breathing had become more labored. "Shut up, shut up, **shut up**!"

_Keep yelling, boy,_ Krad threatened, as if he was amused._ I enjoy that kind of rage._

I don't know how exactly I did it, or why exactly I did it, but the next thing I remember was a searing pain in my hand. I was swearing and yelling and shouting random curses at the deamon inside. There was blood on the wall, and blood covering my hand. I was caught so off guard when I saw that I had punched out the mirror that the only thing I could do was stand there. I was bleeding, probably with a bad injury, I was panting, I was **livid**, and I was _standing_ there. I was so...

Helpless.

That's what I was. Helpless. 24-7, that seemed to be the only thing I managed to be. Totally, utterly, and completely helpless.

And I wondered, as I stood in the middle of my bathroom, if I would ever change.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, what did you guys think?


	4. Of Bathrooms and First Aid

**A/N:** (almost in tears) :) :) :) You guys, I'm so happy you reviewed! I luv it when y'all are so awesome like that:) :) :) Well, anyway. This is the next chapter. Hope you all like it!

* * *

Chapter 4

I must have zoned out, or fallen asleep with my eyes open, or something like that. I recall standing in the bathroom, then blinking and trying to figure out what to do with myself. I checked the clock and deflaited when I saw the time. I had probably spent... oh, about two hours just standing in the bathroom, doing nothing.

The last thing I wanted to do was go to the hospital, and I didn't really feel like fixing my hand, as sad as it sounds. I took a look at it, cringed, and had to look at something else. I could have cleaned the wall, but I didn't want to do that either. I just wanted to go to my bed and collapse. Perhaps the next day would never come, and my hell would be over...

I caught sight of the scar on my wrist, and mentally slapped myself. I wouldn't allow Krad the pleasure of taking over my body. Not that way.

The sound of something hitting the window startled me. I jumped, but could only watch the curtain that blocked the glass. More tappings, rappings came, and I was curious. It was probably one of the squirrels, or a bird, or some other animal causing a disturbance, but the noise continued. Something was purposefully hitting my window. I became annoyed five minutes later and groaned. If they didn't stop soon, whoever they were, my window would break, and they'd have to deal with my father.

I shuddered. No. I didn't want anyone to meet my 'father'. It was such a relief that I was living alone.

... TACK... TACK... TACK...

Heaving a sigh, I took two steps over to the window, drew back the curtain, and slid open the glass. Something small collided with my forehead a mere .5 seconds later. I felt a stinging pain, but was surprised, so I couldn't even swear. I just felt the object hit my head, with an unrealistic strong force behind it, and I fell backward. Luckily, my head didn't hit the marble floor hard. I was staring at the cieling when I heard more noises from outside. I lifted my head.

Pardon me for having a lack of emotion when I say that Risa Harada was on my windowsill. Yes, my mouth fell open. Yes, I felt as if every last bit of energy had been drained from my body. Yes, I could have just jumped up and pushed her. And yes, I was thrown into a shock. But because of all of the facts I have just listed above, I passed out.

* * *

Don't worry, I woke up a few moments later, when I felt someone trying to lift me up. I had to blink a few times, but the blinding pain of a migrane kept me squinting my eyes. I sat up, hearing a gasp from whoever was underneath me. I turned and saw what I expected, and what I did not. 

"What are you doing here?" I asked Risa with a defeated sigh. For no reason, that I could see, she slapped me across the face. I sat there, staring at her, ofended. My cheek stung. "What was-?"

"You _idiot_!" she yelled, flustered. "What in _God's name_ were you _thinking_!"

The guilt added more pain to my head. I rubbed my forehead and shrugged hopelessly. "Look, I'm-"

"How long has this been here?" Risa demanded. I gave her a puzzled look. She sighed, frustrated. "You didn't even go to the hospital, and your hand is... it's... _mutated_!" She grabbed my wrist and waved my injured hand in front of my face.

I glanced at it, but found it too gross to stare at. I looked away and chose not to respond. She growled (no, Risa seriously growled) and let go of my wrist.

"My grandmother taught me First Aid," she explained, standing and rumaging through my broken mirror. There was a small cabinet behind it that I kept medicine in.

Not to sound like a dirty old man, but I couldn't help noticing that she was wearing jeans. She always wore skirts or something, and I wasn't used to seeing her with long-legged pants on. It made her look more mature in a way. Perhaps that was why I thought she looked nicer in casual wear.

"You're wearing pants," I decided to comment, but unfortunately, it all came out wrong.

She sat back down and glared at me. "Well I don't always go around in my underwear," she snapped.

I felt the heat rise to my face, and I caughed. "Th-that's uhh... I... I'm just used to seeing you in skirts or shorts or something of that sort..."

Risa shrugged. "Well, they're not that bad. Jeans, I mean. They're comfortable. Plus, I can't really wear skirts in this weather. It's been freezing cold."

"Ah..."

She took out a few cotton balls and rubbing alcohol. My face paled when she looked at me expectantly. I froze up completely. Rubbing alcohol on my hand... after I cut it and had been standing there, letting it bleed, for... a good two hours? This wasn't going to be pretty...

"I'll be as gentle as I can," she said, her hand still outstretched. I swallowed. "I promise."

I inhaled deeply, but slowly put my wrist in her hand. She seemed to brace herself for a moment before pressing the cotton ball onto my knuckles.

I won't lie. It hurt. There was so much pain in that one instant that I nearly freaked out. That kind of pain reminded me of Krad... and when he almost came out. The fact that I had a migrane only made the situation worse. I hadn't meant to do anything that would frighten her, but I guess me saying, "SHIT!" as loud as I possibly could, throwing the glasses from my face, pulling my hand back in a flash, hunching over myself, and breathing as if I had a lung disease_kind of_ scared her.

"S-s-sorry..." I mumbled, grunting. I became a bit scared myself when I found it hard to breathe.

I sat like that for about five minutes, sweat dropping from the tip of my nose. The erie silence made goose bumps rise on my arms, and I shut my eyes tight in hopes of making the pain go away.

I heard Risa take in a shaky breath before she asked in a whisper, "Are you ok?"

I grunted again. "... N-not... really..." I swore meantally, and hit my head against the marble floor. I shouldn't have told her that.

Hesitantly, she took my wrist again. The searing pain rushed throught my body once again, but I didn't pull back. I bit my lower lip and kept my eyes shut. The freight train inside my mind began running at top speed, and I was worried that I would pass out again. I won't go into details (like my scabs coming up or something gross like that), but I can just tell you that by the time it was over, it felt as if I had the flu.

I grinded my teeth together as she wrapped my hand. There was more sweat on my brow, my fingernails had successfully made a permanent indent on the palm of my other hand, and the migrane had grown at least ten times worse. Slowly, my eyes opened. I groaned and rolled my head across the cool marble.

"Damn..." I said hoarsely.

Risa hit my arm. "Watch your mouth." I rolled my eyes and was about to say something mean, but I felt her arms wrap around me. Cradling my head in one arm, and putting the other arm under mine to help pick me up, she hugged me... tightly. Not knowing what else to do, I buried my face in the crook of her neck, and rested my head on her shoulder. I breathed.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her voice shaking. I felt a tear fall on my neck, and I shivered. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"... I'm fine," I lied. "... Don't cry about it or anything..."

* * *

**A/N:** What did you guys think?


	5. Why Did You Leave?

**A/N:** :) :) :) :) Thanks for all the reviews! They totally rock hard core! I'm deciding to be a bit selfish and update really, really soon. Maybe it's just me, but the 27th seems like frickin forever ago. Perhaps it was my week? I think so. There were a lot of ups, and just as many downs, so... enjoy(?) Lol. No, but seriously, enjoy. Oh, and reviews are nice as well. :) :) :)

* * *

Chapter 4

I was so comfortable sitting like that, I didn't want her to go away. However, I knew she had to pull back sooner or later. She did so, sniffing a bit, and wiping tears from her eyes. I almost wanted to wipe the tears away for her, but I restrained myself. She gave me a small smile and tried to busy herself by picking up the blood-stained cotton balls. The floor had blood stains that I would have to wash out as well. I felt sick for a moment, but managed not to hurl. I looked at my hand.

"You did a good job," I said. She threw the cotton balls into a mini trashcan nearby. She also looked at my hand and her smile grew into a proud one.

"Thanks," she said as I stood. I walked by, expecting her to get up and follow me, but I felt a hand close around my pant leg. I stopped walking and looked down at her frail figure. She gave me a sheepish look. "Uhh... can you help me up?"

My face must have said exactly what I was thinking: _Huh?_

"I can't feel my legs," she answered, probably feeling pathetic.

I blinked, a throb of pain in my head. Although there were several good reasons why I _shouldn't_ have picked her up, I ignored them. Getting down on my knees, I extended my arms, my back facing her.

I heard her squeak. "O-oh, no. You don't have to do _that_. I just... a hand is just fine..."

"It doesn't bother me," I said.

She protested a little, but I gave her one more look, and she caved. With a sigh, she scooted closer to me and wrapped her arms around my shoulders. A chill ran up and down my spine. Sucking in air, I took her legs in the hoops of my arms, braced myself, and hoisted both of us up. I didn't let her hear me grunt, but instead decided to walk down the stairs and to the living room.

I carefully set her down on the couch. Risa didn't say anything because she was too busy being embarassed or flustered over herself. Without thinking, I walked into the neighboring room, the kitchen, and began making onigirl. It was practically the only thing I could make given the supplies inside my cabinets.

Krad hadn't spoken to me at all yet, and I was begining to get worried. I didn't try talking to him, but I could feel my muscles tense up. I felt like he was an assasin, and it made my blood boil. I shook the thought away, but still felt uncomfortable. What was he planning now?

The sound of the coffe pot starting made me jump. I looked at Risa, but she just waved at me.

"I can feel my legs now," she said. She saw my expression, and stuck out her tongue playfully. "Don't look so surprised. It was only a brief moment of weakness. Normally I can stand, just like most other humans..."

"You just startled me," I told her. "I didn't hear you come in." That sort of started my brain working again. "What are you doing here?"

Surprisingly, Risa had found my advil. Two glasses of water were already poured by her, and she took one. She put out two for me, and motioned for me to take them. I did so automatically.

"You ran away without a word," she explained, sitting on my table. With a shrug, she sighed. "I didn't know if you were ok."

"I was fine," I lied, shifting my weight from one foot to the other. "I just remembered I had to do something important." Amazing how I could still lie in the blink of an eye after so long. Sadly, I couldn't lie very well.

Risa gave me an incredulous look. "Like punching out your mirror and cutting your hand into a million pieces?"

I ignored that. "Why the window?"

"You were the one that locked your doors," she replied with a sip of water. "I had to find some way to get in."

"Very romantic of you," I said, pulling out the chair next to her and sitting down in it. She giggled, which made my headache mysteriously dissapear. Then we were stuck in awkward silence. I didn't like it much, and I could tell that she didn't as well. I took a breath. "You really shouldn't be here."

Risa glanced at me, looking the tiniest bit annoyed. She began twidling her thumbs, and I knew instantly that something was coming. In case I haven't stated before, whenever Risa twidles her thumbs, that means she's nervous and/or going to say something that she didn't want to say.

"Why did you leave?" she asked.

I knew it was coming just like any other person, but I still found myself unable to answer. I looked away, out the window, and tried to think of what to say. Nothing came to mind, and all I could do was look at the grass. I could feel her eyes on me. Inside, voices were saying that it was "now or never" repeatedly. Each time I was apparently chosing never.

"It's been two years," she said quietly. "Maybe even more than that... and you just left without a trace. Everyone thought you had moved or something, but... you've been living here?" I didn't respond. "You've been concealed inside your own home for more than two years?"

I shrugged, too ashamed to look her in the eye. I cared for Risa, but sometimes she didn't know when to stay quiet.

She softly kicked my arm, getting annoyed. "Come on, Satoshi, talk to me." Every hair on my body stood on end when she called me by my first name. Goose bumps arose to that special ring it had when she said it.

_Now or never. Now or never. Now or never._

"I left-" the noise, and smell, of something burning made me jump to my feet. I rushed over to the rice cooker and unplugged it. I sighed, frustrated and disgusted. So close...

"You left...?" Risa pushed again. I glanced over my shoulder at her, and contorted my face. I then noticed that I wasn't wearing my glasses. They were still upstairs in the bathroom. I sagged and cursed inwardly.

"I left... for your own protection," I mumbled before I turned and quickly began walking towards the bathroom. Part of the reason why I hurried was because I didn't want to face her... but the other part was that, when I was looking at her without my glasses on, everything was crystal clear.

* * *

I heard her get up and follow me, much to my discontent. I swore over and over again, my heart begining to race. 

"Whoa! Wait- hang on a minute!" she said, grabbing my sleeve. I stopped walking, but did not face her. "What was that?"

I really didn't want to repeat myself. "You heard me."

"For my protection?" she tried to clarify. I nodded. "What do you mean _'for my own protection'_? As far as I can see, I wasn't in any danger-"

"Did you completely miss the part where Krad almost molested you?" I snapped, unexpectedly.

"Ok, there's him to be a little afraid of..."

"A little?" I spun around. I stopped myself from yelling and took a deep breath. "Look... I didn't want you getting hurt. Do you understand that? Krad could have easily raped you-"

_Aw, you make me sound so horrible, Satoshi._

Every hair on my body stood on end. Was it just me or had his voice sounded stronger?

Risa then seemed to toss all respectiveness out of the window, and she crossed her arms, pouting. "Krad can just shove it up his."

I stared at her. A little part of me wanted to laugh, but I head Krad scoff. I swallowed. "Risa..." I ignored the heat rising to both of our cheeks when I said her first name. "Do you have _any_ idea what he can do?"

"Kill me, torture me, hurt you, destroy everyone's lives," she listed them off, acting as if they were nothing. She was evencounting them on her fingers. Her uncaring worried me, but more importantly, I was angered.

"Don't say things like that so easy-hearted," I hissed. I hadn't meant to sound mean, but she just glared at me.

There was a long moment where all we were doing was glaring at each other. At last, she heaved a sigh and uncrossed her arms. She looked at her feet, not wanting to meet my eyes.

"I never really... _cared_ about Krad," she said, her voice quiet. Something strange panged in my heart, and she glanced at me. Flustered, she waved her arms. "No! Not in that way! I mean... I... his exsitense just never stopped-" Abruptly, she ceased talking and looked at her feet again. "I mean... you know what I mean..."

Actually, I didn't. "Not really."

Her eyes looked pained as she slowly lifted them to meet mine. I thought my heart would break, and all I wanted to do was take her in my arms and never let go. Thank god I didn't. She seemed to be fighting over an important desicion to be made, and I was confused. Risa gulped visibly, and took a few steps forward. Before I could even do anything, her hands gripped my shirt and her eyes were closed.

I blinked as a familiar, yet completely new, sensation filled my body.

Risa was kissing me.

* * *

**A/N:** So... review and give opinions, please! Even bad ones are ok (they help me improve myself) :)


	6. Revelation

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews, you guys! I'm updating because the school's musical is coming up, and I'm in it so therefor I shall have no time in the next 5/6 days to update. So I'm going to update now, while I'm at school, during free time, while I'm still able. Hope you guys like it!

* * *

Chapter 5 

It wasn't desperate, but I guess you could say it was... I don't know. Meaningful, passionate... The thing that struck me odd was that when she was kissing me, it felt as if she was telling me I could do anything I wanted. I could fight Krad, I could restrain him, I could keep her safe even she was with me. As stupid as it sounds, it was... reassuring. Very, very, very reassuring.

As her lips pressed againt mine, I closed my eyes, overcoming the shock that was electricuting my body. Unconciously, I wrapped my arms around her torso, wanting to be closer to her. If that was even possible by then. My hand slowly moved up to cup her cheek, and I fidled with her hair a bit.

Just as I thought my heart would jump out of my throat, she softened and pulled back. My pulse had gone up considerably, but I was unaware of the water that had conjugated in her eyes. That is, until they fell down her cheeks.

"You shouldn't have done that," I said, my voice a whisper. My lips were begining to tingle.

"I don't care," she said, her voice cracking. "I don't care if Krad comes out, I don't care if I get molested or hit by him. The only way _you_, Satoshi, could ever hurt me is by running away again." Some of her tears hit my hand, and I brushed them away with my thumb. "And I know it sounds stupid, and I know I sound weak or like some really cheesy girl in a romance movie, but it's true!"

Honestly, I had no idea what to do. I had never seen Risa, nor any other girl, cry right in front of me. I had also never experienced a confession of deep feelings, so I was a bit lost there as well. All I could do was pullher in and let her cry into my chest. I shushed her softly, rocking back and forth. We stayed like that for a long time until her sobs began to subside. She choked and took deep breaths.

"You don't think I sound cheesy, do you?" she asked, her voice muffled.

I was tempted to throw back my head and laugh. Can you imagine that? Me, actually laugh. But, I merely smiled and buried my face in her hair.

"No... I don't," I said, a tear sliding down my own cheek.

"Really?" her voice squeaked.

For a moment, a familiar feeling churned my stomach. There was a flash of pain in my head, and the vague sensation of being dragged into a dark, moldy chamber. I heard laughter from afar, and I shivered. As if everything were in slow motion, I saw bars in front of me, and was horrified when I saw his body taking a step toward Risa. The sun, however, was shining, and I realized that Krad was showing me what had happened the day I had transformed. It seemed as if every limb in my body was shaking, and I gulped.

But, despite all of that, I was ok. I could hear Krad threatening me, but it didn't seem like such a big deal anymore. It was as if, for the first time, I was the one in charge. I almost laughed as Krad hissed at me, but instead just rolled my eyes and pushed him to the back of my mind.

I mean, I know it sounds anticlimaxic, but it's true. There was a small part of me that _wanted_ Krad to come out so we could fight to the death in a raging battle of brain and will power, just so I would emerge victorious in a heap of sweat, tears, and ragged breathing, and the fair maiden we were fighting for would rush to my side and tell me how brave I was. But... the more I think of it, the more I think I'm not that person. I'm not like those traumatized, used-to-be-strong-until-this-happened guys that needs to redeem his strength in order to prove himself worthy (to both his demon half, and to himself). And I'm not like those revengeful guys that fight just to see the blood of the one who made their life a living hell spill. I'm just Satoshi Hiwatari. Sure, there's a lot of stuff to my past that I am still angry about, and yes, there are things in the present time that still upset me... but other than that, there's not much. I'm simply quiet, studious, remote Satoshi Hiwatari.

My father used to tell me, "Satoshi, you must succeed in everything you do. Everything in life is only for now, so you'd better make the best damn impression on these people you've ever made in your life." This he would tell me everytime before I was to meet his co-workers. I never really thought about anything but obeying him. Yet, ever since I began living alone, I've discovered part of that 'speech' that is much more important than anything my father has ever taught me.

"I love you," I told Risa softly. I felt her shiver under my embrace, but her arms found their way around my body.

A few long minutes went by. We didn't bother to speak, we just breathed. As memories came floating back with the smell of her hair, I heard Krad mumble a few things. I waved him away, much to his appaled reaction. My lips gave way to a small smile when Krad's voice turned into a memory of science class. Risa and I were in the same class, weren't we? And she would always pass me notes in the middle of Sensei's boring lessons.

"I just have one last question," Risa said, her voice a bit scratchy after not talking for a long time. She cleared her throat, and I waited. "... Did you really ever think that you were better off by yourself?"

I took a long, painful pause. In my mind, I appologized for anything and anyone I had hurt, and I appologized for ever saying anything like that. At last, I took a deep breath and said, "... No."

You'd think that something romantic or expected would happen after that, right? Well, as I have said before, Risa never failed to amaze me.

"Damnit!" I was thrown back, and I almost ran into the wall. I stared after Risa as she dashed down the hall and back into the kitchen. Then I could smell the steam in the air.

"I think I may have burned your counter top, Satoshi-kun..." came her feeble, embarassed voice.

This time, I really did laugh. I walked into the kitchen to see her cleaning up the area around the coffee pot with a sponge. Hiding my smile, I walked over, and took the sponge from her hands. I wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my head on her shoulder. She was confused.

"Uhh... what about your counter?" she asked.

I shrugged. "Meh."

"Meh?"

"Meh."

She paused. "I don't understand you, Satoshi." There was a small vibrating feeling in my stomach when she said my name.

I nodded against her. "I don't understand you either."

"So we're even," she pointed out. I shrugged again as a response. She giggled, causing her shoulders to jump up and down. It was a little painful, so I lifted my head and set it upon hers.

I didn't _have_ to fight Krad. Nor did I have to sacrifice everything to make sure he didn't kill anyone. All I had to do was live. As Father had said: "Everything in life is only for now." Right there, right at that moment in time, I really didn't give a damn about Krad. I had more important things to worry about.

* * *

**A/N:** What did you guys think of this chapter? The Epilogue should follow this soon enough (AKA: in a few days. hopefully), but still. I'd like to know what y'all think of my philosiphy :) 


	7. Epilogue

A/N: Ok, so I actually did my vocabulary homework during on of the shows, because I have sime free time before my first entrance. And because I decided not to skip my vocabulary homework, our teacher decided to be the KEWLEST TEACHER ALIVE(!) and let us "do education work" on the laptops (to which she said, "only use it for educational purposes" -chuckles- "Ok?" Lol. So Here's the epilogue! 

Epilogue

"Is that _Satoshi Hiwatari_?"

"I thought he had left..."

"Why did he come back?"

"Who cares? The _hottie_ is back in town!"

"Yes, but look at who he is with."

"Why is he with Risa Harada?"

"I don't know..."

As whisperes filled the hallway of the High School, I was more than happy to shrug them away. I glanced around at all the stares I was getting, then my eyes settled upon Risa. She was walking beside me, but I couldn't help but notice that she looked uncomfortable at all the attention. I thought I saw a flicker of worry in her eyes. I smiled and reached out my hand to hold hers.

"Think they're a bit surprised?" I asked once I had leaned closer to her ear.

She let out a breath she had been holding. Relaxing, she interlocked her fingers with mine. "A little."

I smirked and kissed her cheek, causing gasps and more hushed tones to fly around the school. Amused, we both held in our laughter and walked down the hallway. Greeting us at the end of our path was a redhead, whose hair was notibly spiked, and his girlfriend, whose short, brown hair bobbed up and down when she jumped and waved.

Daisuke Niwa was my classmate and Risa's friend since 6th grade. Riku Harada was Daisuke's beloved, Risa's twin sister, and also Daisuke's best friend since elementary school. I was their classmate and Risa's boyfriend. We were all friends.

It was nice to know that I was no longer on my own.

* * *

**A/N:** So... thanks _so_ much for reading, you guys! I mean... I really did want to leave this just as a oneshot, and I don't know if continuing it was the greatest idea in the world, but hey. I stated my opinion in both parts. In chapter 1, what's written is true. It's sad, and most of us are a bit emo about it, but sometimes things _don't_ end up the happily-ever-after we all want. (pauses) 

But I'm begining to think that's not true as well. Yes, I know I sound weird, but hear me out. We don't have to live the steroetype happily-ever-after, but we can frickin make our own(!). Yeah, sometimes things happen, but what's important is that you always bounce back up. You can't do it by yourself, but you can do it. As long as you got a friend, you can bounce back up in a private airplane, sipping a frapaccino or something. :P

Well, anyway... I'm probably not making any sense anymore. Lol. I sincerely hope you all enjoyed _I'm Better Off On My Own_.


End file.
